


Cute like Kitten

by memadlife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Cute romance, Friendship, M/M, Slytherin Harry Potter, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memadlife/pseuds/memadlife
Summary: What if harry is Slytherin and Ron is Hufflepuff... There little cute romance





	Cute like Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Plz help support harry/ron .... If you have any story on them do post them to show your support they are cute but also unpopular

Harry POV:

The Harry.... 

Harry potter the head boy of Slytherin . Harry had never quite feel right or if you say the truth never felt a part of the Slytherin house Anyway. the way the house people was all about keeping there pride and pure blood tradition on. Harry always felt left out of them.

Especially when he is watching Ron weasley a specific rad head laughing and joking with his friends. Always laughing ,always so full of life. Harry found out recently that he had a crush on this rad head. when he first arrived in 3/4 quarter they were friends and until he got into Slytherin and the rad head arrogantly said he didn't make friends with Slytherin's. It still hart very much.after all Ron was his first best friend and now his first crush. 

his life changing moment when he was joined by draco and that he was happy that he found someone to talk to. but then he didn't knew who draco malfoy was and it only make Harry's life more miserable . how much harry wish he could change everything.harry did wish he could change the past . 

anyway Harry get into Slytherin and Ron Hufflepuff..

Ron is always cute with his big blue eyes... his flash cheeks whenever he blushes... harry always think kissing those chubby cheeks... kissing those plump rosy lips... running his hands through Ron's soft rad hair.

" Wait isn't all the guys in Hufflepuff cute... so what is especial about Ron " Harry thought to himself " because Ron is perfect ... you idiot" someone in Harry's head told him. Harry signed clearly irritated. this talking in his head think got too much.

"Hi... " someone called harry from the behind "Hi... Luna" harry says with a awkward smile. Luna was different from other girls.Anyways good different.Not like other girls .Who only talk to harry because he is the - boy - who - lived.And harry appreciate that about luna.

Luna was a nice girl but Harry recently discover her crush on the rad head...that's why every time Harry sees this specific blond he feel's kinda jealous.its stupid Harry knew.but what can Harry do...

"harry do you want to join us .... professor Snap has given us lot of homework if you remember. "Good perfect ravenclaw " harry thought to himself but didn't said the word loud.

"And Ron and I are little confused about it..." she said with puppy eyes.

"ahhhh... with Ron .but won't like the idea." Harry thought sadly.but it's harry who want to became friend So

"hmmm...... " harry pretend to think "plz .... harry... plz " luna bagged

" okay... okay... if you says so ..." harry says feeling excited inside"yay... goodbye see you tonight at 8:00 in the common room"she left. ///////////////////////////////// 

when harry come to the commonroom he did come a little late to make sure they didn't think he is egar..but he was but that's not what they needed to knowhe suddenly heard Luna's voice and stood in the doorway to hear what they are talking about

"Ron... I am saying he maybe little busy with something" harry hard Luna says

"Luna you don't understand... after all he is a SLYTHERIN... we just can't trust him "he hard the voice of his dream speaking "wow.. Harry Potter so much much trust there " the annoying voice said in his headharry clearhis throat to let them know his was there "hi harry ..." luna said all happy to see him"hi luna ... " harry said and looks at ron to see a expression that clearly said he has proven wrong"hi Ron " Harry's says and Harry's amusement he sees a blues coming into Ron's round cheeks"hi ... " Ron says with slightly awkward smile on his lipsharry found himself thinking about kissing those rad cheeks which now matching with his hair... kissing those pink lips with that cute awkward smile....big blue kitten eyes... and thinking about running hand on those rad soft hair"harry... can you wait. I will be right back" Luna says and walks away"what happend to her now ..." ron says looking confusedharry was sitting close to Ron and feeling as if he makes any move the dream will break...when harry come back to reality he saw Ron looking at him with cute confused expression.."oh... so cute... " harry thoughtharry clear his voice" do you know when you blues you looks like little kitten" Harry says and touch Ron's cheek softlyRon's was about to say something when harry lean forwards and touch Ron's lips with his..when Harry pulled back he sees a smile on the rad head lipsharry looks confused.."whathappened?"Ron ask"I thought that you didn't like me...and ....." harry wasabout to say more when Ron capture his lips with hisown in s passionate kiss...."shh...we will have times when we can talk about that ... lets just enjoy to night."harry just nodded confoundedRon give a devil smirk and captured Harry's lipsharry just let out a shaky breathin behind the curtain two girls were giggling"mission complete" Luna said all cheery voice"my brother at least didn't lost all the hope" saidGinny weaslyboth girls laugh again and gone back tothere room's


End file.
